Jakangai eye
'Description' The Jakangai eye is a powerful Dojutsu only rumored to exist from a small clan thought to be lost. The Dojutsu grants the ability to control time itself, from altering it, reversing it, and even stopping it. Awakening the Eye takes extreme amounts of training and Mastering it is said to take a life time. Requirements - Space/Time 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' Basic Jutsu (Available to all who take the RU) '''Accelerate' - The user accelerates time around them to increase their speed by an exceptional amount buff of users choice [base 40cp Decelerate - The user bends time around him to decelerate any target(s) up to five nearby -12 speed debuff, follows multi-target debuff rules if more then 1 target is affected Haste - The user is able to accelerate their speed tremendously allowing them to perform multiple actions at the speed of just one. This feat functions like a multi attack feat starting at lvl 1, granting 1 additional action per turn. If used as a physical attack it only does 10 CP of damage and str is not added to that damage. 10cp/5cp maintain. Paths Path abilities - A person is limited to taking 1 path giving them a unique dojutsu ability that is able to be evolved by enhancement feats. If the user only has 1 eye, then they are only able to take the base feat of 1 path and not the evolution's, I.E. only 1 feat period Alter Path Delay - The Jakangai eye gives the user a unique ability to remove an object or jutsu from time itself for a very short period. The removed Item or jutsu is removed and forgotten about for 1 round of combat. Upon returning after that round, it resumes its previous action or appears in the same spot it was last at unaffected. This does not negate jutsu nor Items nor can the user redirect them. This simply delays or causes an item to vanish for a very short time. 40 vs to hit when used against an incoming attack Reverse - The user reverses the flow of time, causing the intended targets action to reverse as if it never even happened, such as a jutsu being cast, a punch, Item thrown, ect… However, since this reverses the intended action, the individual regains anything they might have lost from performing the action that was reversed. Example someone uses a jutsu that is then reversed. The person who used the jutsu would regain all of their cp from the jutsu being used since the jutsu technically never happened. delay feat, does not add to cp cost Delete - Instead of having the Item or jutsu return, it is removed from Time completely to never be remembered again. not work on legendary equipment. delay/reverse feat, does not add to cp cost Control Path (in testing Currently) Stop - The user has mastered the art of Time/Space and the Jikangai eye allowing them to stop everything but themselves in time for a very short time. The time stop allows the user to move such as reposition themselves or begin fleeing from combat, or perform 1 action. The action must be a defensive/self-affecting action such as healing, buff, barrier, creating clones, using pills, ect… so long as the user is not altering their surrounding in anyway (Meaning you can not place items such as paper bombs, sealing tags, ect..., set up traps, place seals or other jutsu that activate viea trigger, and so on). The User CANNOT attack nor take or place any items on anyone well this jutsu is up. You also can not move people or alter them in any way. 40 vs to hit when used to stop an attack Time Control - The user has mastered controlling time to where he is now able to Move and perform a single action well Stop is up. The user is still unable to alter their surroundings, harm anyone well Stop is in place, steal items, alter anything on other individuals. feat Aging Path Decay - The user has mastered time to where he is able to cause a specific target or Item to deteriorate causing damage and extreme pain to the target or the deterioration of the item (legendary items immune). 40 (damage done all at once like any other normal damaging jutsu) Mass Decay - The user controls time in the area surrounding him, causing any foe near the user to fall prey to deterioration as well as plant life, structures, and even items items are immune to this effect Decay feat, does not add to cp cost Decay into an AoE attack Complete Decay - The user has truly mastered the ability of the aging path, causing great harm to an individual and causing them to suffer extreme effects making it harder for their body to function correctly. Decay feat, adds the equivalent of a 20cp debuff of the users choice to decay along side the damage. does not increase the cp cost nor damage done, and must follow debuff rules. short, decay now does a 20cp debuff + 40cp in damage for 40cp Known User's ???? Category:Rank Upgrade